


The Taste of Cookies (and You)

by Matterofhope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 8x11, Charlie Williams - Freeform, Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, danny williams - Freeform, im rusty at writing, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: My rendition of s8 ep11.(Or what should of happened at the end of the Christmas episode)





	The Taste of Cookies (and You)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this (tiny) one shot. 
> 
> Ps, I haven’t written in awhile, so I'm feeling rusty when I write. Also feeling insecure about my work, hoWEVER!...I love McDanno and the fandom, so I’m gonna face my fears and post this fic ;)

“Goodnight Buddy” Danny smiled at Charlie.  
Charlie smiled back, “goodnight Danno”  
Danny walked down the hall to the living room.  
“why do you gotta hold me out on these cookies?” A voice said  
“Goddam- Steve!” Danny whispered yelled because he wouldn’t dare wake up Charlie. Steve sat on the couch “these are good” he gestured to the plate of cookies in his hand.  
“Thanks” Danny said sarcastically, sitting next to Steve on the couch “but” he yanked the plate out of his hand “these were for Santa”  
“You can make more”  
“Yeah and you can help me, that’s your punishment”  
“I get to make cookies with my boyfriend? And probably his kid too? What a punishment” Steve reached for the cookies again. Danny let him.  
“Give me one” he said  
“They’re mine”  
“I made them”  
“I’m eating them”  
Danny grabbed onto Steve’s neck and kissed him.  
“You taste just like the cookies” he said.  
Steve took another bite of the cookie, “want more?”  
Danny nodded and kissed steve again.


End file.
